Usually, a frame of a roof of a recreational vehicle is made by bending circular tubes, and the connection between such frame and a roof plate of the vehicle enables the edges of the roof plate of the vehicle to extend out of the frame of a vehicle body, so as to form a “hanging eave” structure for preventing rain from directly falling into the vehicle, but this structure is unable to highlight the modeling features of the vehicle frame. However, there generally is a relatively high artistic requirement about the appearance modeling for the recreational vehicle, and further, the modeling of the roof frame of the vehicle is one of the important parts of the vehicle appearance. If the roof frame of the vehicle needs to be highlighted, the conventional roof of the recreational vehicle described above is not applicable; and if the conventional roof plate of the vehicle is shortened to the roof frame, a rainproof problem will arise.